


The One where Harley Appears

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Martha is Harley's mom, author doesn't know how to tag, idk how to tag, its basically just a filler story for future parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: SI is now allowing applications for Internships..Harley can only hope that he makes the finale cut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Basically just a part explaining Harley keeners existence. Please note that this whole series would mostly be IronDad and SpiderSon and just Tony being a dad in general.

Many children ranging from 11-17 told the media about how hard the spots were to get, and how you had to be the best, of the best, of the best. You had to exceed expectations and the standards that were already a way too high.

Representatives of SI sometimes claimed that just smarts wouldn't guarantee you spot... you had to be more then just brains.

Harley took out the potato gun and tossed it from one hand to another. His GPA was acceptable, a whopping 3.8. And... he guessed he had enough service hours to make him look good.

_‘If Mister Stark remembers me, maybe that can help.’_ He shook his head, why would a billionaire remember little Harley Keener from when he was presumed dead back in 2013. Even if he did help him repair the IronMan armor, which was one of the best memories of his life.

_‘Not that it’s much to compare it too...’_

Harley filled out the application digitally and sent it on its way via email.

_‘I hope this works...’_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two weeks and five days later and still no response from SI. Not that Harley was counting.

The form said he would be getting word that if he made the final cut or not. So he guessed getting nothing was a good sign. Or at least he hoped it was a good sign.

A rough knocking sound came from upstairs and his mother yelled at him to get it. Harley sighed as he got up from his bed.

_‘Is it a crime to let a teenager sleep in the summer, Mom?’_ He thought, but reprimanded himself right away because his mom was busy answering phone calls that were “business interviews”... when in reality they were probably random guys she met at the bar she loved oh so much.

The knocking sounded again, and Harley opened the door “look I’m sorry but is this really the best time-“

“Nice to see you too kid.”

Harley’s eyes widened as he looked up to see a smirking Tony Stark in his doorway.

“Mr.Stark! I didn’t know it was you, I mean, I’m s-“

Tony shook his head. “Don’t sweat it kid, and please, don't apologize. I already have one intern that feels sorry for asking me a question.”

”Tony Stark? What are you doing on my property?” A women’s voice sounded behind the 16-year-old and a cold hand pressed against his shoulder. Martha Keener narrowed her eyes at the billionaire.

Tony raised his eyebrows, ”well your son applied for a Stark Industries Internship and I came over personally to congrats him on making the finale cut.”

Harley's eyes widened. _’I got the internship... I got the internship!’_

Martha blew her long brown bangs out of her eyes with a puff of air. ” I doubt that the kids not smart enough.”

Tonys' hand clenched as if he couldn't believe the women in front of him. ”And I'm pretty sure you know that intelligence isn't the only qualifications of getting the position.”

Harley let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. _’Maybe mom will allow me to go.’_

”Does it pay?”

Tony kept a calm facade as he matched her intense stare with his own. ”Yes.”

” He is your responsibility then, I guess.” Martha removed her hand from Harley’s shoulder and went back into the house.

A smile was on Tony's face again, ”Go pack your stuff kid.”

”but the Internship itself doesn't start for another week or so.”

”Yeah, but you need time to settle in don't you?”

”Mister Stark?” Harley glanced upwards and met the man's gaze. ”why me? I mean, I'm pretty sure I have a GPA lower than other people my age, and I didn't have that many service hours...”

”Well Harley, you are a smart kid. And, what other person has ’I helped Tony Stark repair his IronMan armor at the age of twelve’ on their application? Go pack your things, the private jet won't wait on us much longer.”

Harley nodded quickly and dashed inside, a rare true smile shining brightly.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to Clarify when this is all taking place, its about early August, about three months after Civil War.

The jet ride from Tennessee to Up-State New York took around two and a half hours, but for Harley, it felt like years.

Finally. Finally, he gets to leave his small town and actually do something with his life. 

Tony, who had been presumably sleeping, looked over his pricy shades and at the young 16-year-old. “All the other interns will be arriving around noon on Sunday, but I wanted you to get acquainted with everyone. One other intern who is rather close to me comes to stay at the compound on the weekends, and now that’s schools over, almost every day during the week.”

Harley raised an eyebrow at Tony’s statement, “And who am I supposed to be getting acquainted with?”

The genius rolled his eyes, though it wasn’t visible because of the dark sunglasses, “Well that Intern I just talked about, and maybe...” he smirked. “A few of the Avengers.”

()()()()()()()()()

Once they landed Harley grabbed his duffle bag that contained everything he needed and followed Tony across the Tarmac and to a fancy black and red sports car. 

Standing beside the car was two people. A woman wearing a pair of stilettos that made her look very, very tall. And a man wearing a black t-shirt and had prosthetic legs.

Realization hit Harley like a brick. “I-is that War Machine and P-pepper Potts?!”

Tony patted him on the shoulder and chuckled, “Yes it is, and they’ve been wanting to meet you.”

Pepper stepped forward, “so is this the young man that saved Tony Stark’s life?”

Tony scoffed, “He didn’t save my life.”

Rodney smirked, “But then again he kinda did Tones.”

Tony put a hand to his heart and looked at James with fake hurt, “Oh Honey-Bear, you wound me.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and stuck out a hand for Harley to shake, which he did so hesitantly. 

‘Calm down Harley... your just next to Tony Stark, and by War Machine and Pepper Potts! That’s nothing to worry about... ok that’s a lie, I’m by one of the most influential businesswomen in the world, A genius, and an avenger... make that two Avengers!’

He offed Harley a smile, “He’s your responsibility now Kid,”

“Peter will give you a run-down when we get back to the compound.” Pepper chimed in.

“Don’t worry Mrs.Potts and Mr.Rhodes, I’ll take good care of him.”

Tony let out an exasperated sigh, “Great, now I have two sassy teenaged geniuses to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated but isn't expected! I thank you so very much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> Next Update, The One With All The Bartons (pt Two)
> 
> Coming Soon, Peter and Harley meet!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is very much appreciated but not expected because I cannot write XD thank you guys very much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
